


Drink Me Down

by wildeisms



Series: Decadent, Darling [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (it's loki what do you expect), (which is basically canon), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Daddy Issues, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Gender Exploration, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Kink Exploration, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Sugar Daddy En Dwi Gast, Which I Shall Be Calling Spontaneous Combustion, slight daddy kink, the opposite of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeisms/pseuds/wildeisms
Summary: Abandoning - or abandoned by - his family, Loki sets out alone. A chance encounter with a handsome man gives Loki the new start and the freedom he needs to find his worth.





	Drink Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> As is often the case, titles are hard so I used song lyrics. Main fic title is from Valentine by Knee High Fox. This first chapter's title is a Halestorm song that inspired this way back when it was just going to be a one-shot. What can I say, the idea took hold and now there's a series in my brain.

Loki would never admit to having made a mistake, to having let his emotions cloud his judgement. But he was alone, he had almost no possessions with him, and he had nowhere to go.

The last time he’d run away, just over a year ago, he’d ended up in a jail cell four nights after leaving and had needed to be bailed out and dragged home by his brother. He’d been filthy, alcohol, blood and sweat sticking to him, his shirt ripped and tainted with the lingering scent of vomit. He was lucky, Thor had said, that charges weren’t being filed - although Loki knew it was less luck and more Odin’s credit card, coupled with the fact that Loki had been a scrawny kid still a few months shy of his twenty-first birthday and the men he had disagreed with were much bigger and much older. He shouldn’t even have been drinking in the first place, but it seemed as though Thor had been able to ensure that particular fact was overlooked.

The time before that, he didn’t like to think about. Thor had tracked him down and begged him to come home, and anything that happened in the three weeks between leaving and that point needed to be nicely repressed and never, ever discussed. Not even Thor knew and Loki planned to keep it that way permanently. And if occasionally, he woke up with a tightness in his chest and tears in his eyes, so be it.

And the time before that, he’d managed to get picked up by some of Thor’s friends, who had apparently been ordered to kidnap him, just under a full day after he’d run away. True, he’d only been sixteen at the time and returning a minor home wouldn’t be seen as kidnapping by any court, but he’d still kicked up a phenomenal tantrum, having to be quite literally dragged kicking and screaming. It was actually rather embarrassing, looking back on it.

But this time… This time, he wouldn’t let any of that happen. This time, he’d managed to take as much of his father’s company down with him as he could, managed to steal enough of Odin’s money to survive. The only trouble was his complete lack of a plan now he had finally left.

It was for the best, though. He knew Odin didn’t want him, knew that he regretted ever adopting him and would be glad to be rid of him. The facts had become clear, and those facts were that Odin hated Loki and Loki was never going to own Asgard. He would forever be controlled, forever be the least favourite child, never even given the chance to prove himself, forced into moulds that didn’t fit. Odin had decided years ago that he wasn’t - and would never be - good enough.

But he’d show him. He’d become something so much more, one way or another.

He walked for what felt like hours, wishing he brought a thicker coat with him. As nice as his long, black jacket was, it didn’t exactly offer a lot in the way of warmth. So when he saw the welcoming golden lights of an extravagant seeming hotel bar, incongruous with its surroundings in a dismal street, he sought solace in its warmth. The hotel itself could even do for a night’s rest. It might even be pleasant. Anywhere was better than home was, though.

“I’ll have a large glass of Cabernet Sauvignon, please,” Loki said smoothly as he leaned over the bar. The colour scheme was a bit much, too bright and far too much gold, but at least the counter seemed clean. 

The woman behind the bar raised her eyebrows as if non-verbally questioning both his choice and his age, but didn’t say anything. “One moment, sir,” she said instead, and Loki leaned back against the counter to examine the rest of the room.

There were a group of people in expensive seeming clothes talking and laughing together at the far side of the room. One man in particular seemed to be the focus of a lot of attention, although Loki could only see the back of his head and the shoulders of his glittery gold suit jacket. He could definitely appreciate a man who didn’t fall victim to the boring business suit that Loki had seen more than enough of at the events he had been forced to attend throughout his childhood and teen years. 

The bartender brought his wine over and he swiped his card without paying any attention to the price. It didn’t matter, not really. He shouldn’t go broke for a while, and he was confident he could call in a few favours if it came to that - although naturally, his pride wouldn’t allow him to do so until it became a complete necessity. 

He perched himself on a stool and sipped his drink steadily, thinking. This plan really should have been more developed, but Thor - stupid, oafish Thor - had to go and ruin it. He had to push Loki into executing it before he was ready with all his talk of taking over and Odin retiring. Petty as it was, it didn’t work unless it was Odin who bore the brunt of the failure, the shame, the chaos. It didn’t work if Odin saw no consequences. He could even argue that leaking information and decimating the company was good for Thor, who could take over now everyone had seen that Odin was no great businessman. What he did, Loki didn’t care anymore. He could have it all, as Odin had planned all along, just so long as Odin himself did not get any of the glory or satisfaction that he pretended to deserve. 

“You look like you’ve got a real storm in that pretty head of yours.”

The voice drew him out of his own thoughts and Loki turned to see the man in the golden jacket sitting beside him and leaning in so there was very little distance between them. The man who was simply stunning, the very picture of a distinguished and expensive gentleman. And that voice… It had clearly been too long since Loki had had a decent lay, if desire was already thrumming in his heart and the pit of his stomach.

He forced his face into an expression of polite interest, the mask he was so used to employing hiding the bitterness, the petty schemes, the miserable thoughts. “Merely thinking,” he said lightly, tracing his finger over the rim of his glass.

“Oh, that accent! I love it! British, is-is that British? You’re British, right?”

“Not exactly.”

“Not exactly?” the man repeated. 

“Icelandic originally, but educated in England. I’ve been told I sound native enough, though, so it’s an understandable assumption.”

“Oh, I like that. I-I like that a lot.” The way he spoke was slightly odd, a not-quite stutter embellishing his speech rather than hampering it to the extent that Loki suspected it to be the deliberate affectation of an eccentric rather than a genuine impediment. And the praise, so much for so little, made Loki suspect that he was ever so slightly drunk. How wonderful it was to feel wanted, though. “You speak, uh, Icelandish?”

“Icelandic,” he corrected. “And já, ég geri það,” he said smoothly, and the man positively beamed at him and clapped his hands together.

“I like that too, oh, that’s amazing. I have no idea what you just said, but I- I like it a lot.”

Loki took another sip of his wine to hide his smile at the bemused delight on the man’s face. 

“You know, ever since I saw you across the room, I- I’ve been just dying to know your name,” the man continued.

“I’m Loki.” Just Loki, now he had severed himself away from Odin. Abandoned by one family and unwanted by the other, he had no other name to give.

“Loki, huh? Loki.” The man seemed to roll the name around in his mouth as though he could taste it, his eyes fixed on Loki as if he were some kind of spectacular puzzle just waiting to be solved. “I don’t think I’ve ever met a Loki before. But you’re the kind of pretty that needs a one-of-a-kind name, aren’t ya honey?” he said with a smirk and an attempt at a wink.

Loki had to try not to giggle like a child as he looked down into his nearly empty drink, his cheeks faintly warm despite the man’s ridiculousness. “I’m exceptionally flattered.”

“Ooh, and that blush! Makes me wanna find out how far down it goes, y’know?”

That really was too much for him. He made a faint sound of surprise that was something akin to a breathless laugh and let his hair fall in front of his face to hide behind it, unable to maintain even a facsimile of dignity in the face of such forthright flirtation. It wasn’t as if no one had ever flirted with him before, but in almost every instance, it had been clear that they wanted something from him. But this stranger didn’t know who he was, and still found him appealing enough to hit on so shamelessly, still wanted him. And despite the fact he was clearly twice Loki’s age, Loki was enjoying it. Or perhaps, perversely, because of it.

“Oh, I’m- I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” the man asked, his voice suddenly laced with concern. “I’ve been told I’m a- a little bit intense sometimes when it comes to, uh… appreciating beauty.”

“I’m not uncomfortable,” Loki murmured, looking up at the man through his curtain of hair. “Simply surprised.”

“Oh, now that’s- that’s good, because you really are beautiful and I’d hate to not be able to tell you. Y’know, I wouldn’t be surprised if I saw you in some magazine. You ever modelled before, gorgeous?”

It wasn’t often that Loki was rendered entirely speechless. He had a knack for returning every jibe ever sent his way, but compliments like this? He simply didn’t know how to respond. He finished his drink just to delay answering. “I haven’t,” he said eventually. 

“Ahh, well, if you ever want to try, I can make it happen. Hell, I could even take some, uh, special pictures…” The man trailed off and smirked faintly.

“Oh?” Loki said, feigning innocence as he sipped his drink. Surprising as it had been to start with, this was just another game. “What sort of pictures would those be?”

“Mm, why don’t you come up to my room and find out?”

“How very forward. I don’t even know your name.”

The man laughed and placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Oh, you charming little thing.” But when Loki didn’t react as he seemed to expect, the man stopped laughing. “You’re serious? You don’t know who I am?”

“Should I?”

“Well gee, that doesn’t happen a lot. I’m En Dwi Gast. Founder of Sakaar and shareholder in - well, a whole lot of things. This hotel, for instance.”

Well, if Loki hadn’t been attracted to him before, that certainly helped. He had always loved a man with power - although he refused to investigate any psychological reasons behind that. 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Loki said smoothly, allowing a vaguely coquettish smile to play about his lips. 

“So, what brings you here, lovely Loki?”

That was a question he didn’t want to answer. How easily he could ruin this, lose the interest of someone who seemed to truly enjoy his presence. It was too much. He should craft some elaborate story in response, a story that made him seem dignified and powerful. But somehow, bizarrely, he didn’t want to outright lie. “I was simply wandering,” he said with his most enigmatic tone. 

“You’re a long way from home.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, the accent, for starters.”

“Maybe I’ve been here a while.”

“Have you?”

“That depends on what you consider ‘a while’.”

“You’re just a whole basket of mysteries, aren’t you, honey?”

“Sir.” A woman’s voice made Loki turn, his attention drawn to the short, muscular woman who had spoken. She looked exceptionally serious in a black suit with her hair pulled back into a utilitarian bun, more reminiscent of a bouncer than a businesswoman.

“Ah, Topaz, you- I’m a little busy here,” En said with a wave of his hand. “This is Loki, isn’t he just gorgeous?” She made a non-committal noise, but he felt his cheeks flush with pleasure all the same. 

“Our guests were just wondering if you’d be re-joining us anytime soon.”

“Not if I can help it. Lo-lo here is better company.” The woman - Topaz - raised her eyebrows at him but didn’t address him directly, seeming to assess him and apparently unhappy with her findings. Loki bristled, a defensive mask of arrogance sliding into place. But behind the mask, he suddenly realised just how underdressed he was. En was dressed up to the nines, his sparkling jacket and bow tie making him look like he’d be at home on a red carpet, while Loki’s all-black, casual ensemble - though nice enough - was too plain, nowhere near so glamorous. He didn’t even have a scarf or a tie on, nothing that made him look like he would belong there.

“Will we be seeing you tomorrow?” she asked.

“If I feel like it.”

Topaz seemed to be resisting the urge to sigh or roll her eyes. It was an expression Loki was incredibly familiar with, having worn it himself so many times. “Yes sir,” she said instead and returned to the group across the room.

En turned his attention back to Loki. “The problem with some of these people, they don’t make nearly enough time for pleasure.”

“And you do?”

“I’m a pure hedonist, darling.”

As if he couldn’t be any more appealing. Finally, someone who wasn’t so caught up in being and doing what others wanted, in duty and suffering and sacrifice. “Hedonism is the best way to live, I find.”

“Oh, you’re so right.” His voice dropped in the most wonderfully seductive way as he leant over, his lips close enough to Loki’s ear that he could feel the heat of it against his neck, ghosting over Loki’s pulse point in such a beautiful way, making his breath catch in his throat. “Can I kiss you?” he murmured.

“Yes,” Loki whispered, turning his head to let En cup his cheek and do just that. Loki’s hand moved to En’s thigh as he leant in, balancing himself and groping in equal measure. It was forward, more so than he would usually be, but En had already made it clear that he didn’t mind forward. 

En stroked his thumb across Loki’s cheekbone as he kissed him, making Loki let out a contented sigh. He kissed with such a wonderful attentiveness, his technique as refined as his appearance, the perfect balance between lecherous and gentlemanly. And as Loki returned it, he pulled teasingly backwards, ‘come and get me’ embedded in his every movement. It worked, and it didn’t take long for En to work his tongue into Loki’s mouth and his hand into Loki’s hair, just at the nape of his neck in a way that made Loki want to climb onto his lap right then and there.

Before he could even consider it, a shrill ringtone broke the moment and En reluctantly pulled away and fumbled in his pockets. Loki pouted. He had been enjoying that, perhaps a little too much. Although in his defence, a dry spell followed by a frankly amazing kiss from a very attractive man could surely do that to anyone.

“Hey, hey, no- I’m… Uh-huh.” Loki’s drink was empty, leaving him with nothing but eavesdropping on the one side of the conversation which he could hear and fidgeting with the stem of his empty glass to occupy him. “Listen, honey, I’ll get someone. Don’t sweat it… No, no, he’ll be- no, not gonna work… But I’m off the clock, come on… Well, maybe I got something more interesting to occupy me.” En shot another attempt at a wink in Loki’s direction and he had to stop himself from snorting a laugh. Really, that was one of the least suave things he’d ever seen. But it was still immensely flattering to be ‘something more interesting’, so he didn’t mind much. “Yeah, no, I’ll- I’ll do it tomorrow. Maybe. I could be busy… Look, just call Topaz, alright?” En frowned slightly. “No-no, of course not! I always tell her you’re the best, okay? Anyway, gotta go. Like I said, busy… Alright, alright. Talk tomorrow, love you, kisses!”

Loki emphatically wasn’t jealous, and he definitely wasn’t annoyed by all these interruptions taking attention away from him. Admittedly En was cutting them all short but even so, he pouted. 

“Where were we, hmm?” En asked in a low purr.

“You were talking about hedonism, and yet you let yourself be distracted by work when pleasure is right here.”

“Oh, so you’re pleasure, then?”

“I can be, so long as I’m given the attention I deserve.” And he did deserve attention. He did, no matter what the cruel voice in his head that sometimes sounded eerily like his father said.

En laughed softly. “You shameless little flirt, I like that. I tell you what. Why don’t we go up to my room and I can give you all the attention you want?” he asked in a low voice, leaning in close with his hand on Loki’s thigh.

“All I  _ deserve _ ,” Loki corrected, trailing his fingertips down En’s chest. Really, that shirt and jacket had to go. Ideally soon, or else the wonderful tailoring might end up being ruined in the heat of it all and Loki simply couldn’t allow that.

“All you deserve,” he repeated, then leaned in again and captured Loki’s lips in a kiss. The way he kissed was borderline indecent, filthy in a way that was surely too much for a semi-public location. He hoped they weren’t attracting too much attention - or at least part of him hoped so. Another, kinkier part of him hoped that everyone in the room was watching with a mixture of envy and arousal.

Then En was pulling him onto his lap and Loki let out a most undignified squeak of surprise, although the interest that came with the knowledge that En could seemingly lift him without difficulty more than made up for any potential embarrassment. “You’re just perfect,” En whispered into Loki’s ear, then leaned in and bit down on the skin just below it, causing Loki cry out, despite his best attempts to stifle it. Then he was kissing it, sucking it in a way that drew out a soft moan and which Loki dearly hoped would leave a mark. “I’m gonna cut to the chase here. Come to bed with me?”

He should say no. He should let this stay as just a game, but the fun wasn’t over and it had been too long since he’d been touched. It would hardly be the first time he’d gone to bed - or, more accurately, a secluded spot - with a stranger, after all.

“Gladly,” Loki whispered, pressing one more kiss to En’s lips before smoothly getting to his feet and picking up his bag from the floor beside him. 

He let En take his hand and lead him to the elevator. “Will I have your undivided attention tonight?” Loki asked as the doors slid open for them and they stepped inside. En pushed the button for the top floor.

“Demanding,” En teased, leaning in and kissing Loki’s neck again, drawing a soft gasp from him. “Tell me, are you this sensitive all over?”

“Perhaps,” Loki said, and En grinned. 

“I’m just down the hall here,” he said when the doors opened and he stepped out, gesturing to the left. 

Everything in the room they entered was big, with an enormous bed covered in thick sheets, a large TV mounted on the wall opposite it, a pair of plush armchairs by a wooden table, a minibar the size of a full fridge. 

“Do you mind if I freshen up?” Loki asked with a coy smile.

“Go ahead, baby,” En said. “I’ll get things ready for you. Maybe order us some champagne, how about that?”

The bathroom too was lovely, with a jacuzzi bath big enough to hold two people. If he hadn’t been otherwise occupied, he would have tried it out then and there. But instead he stripped off, used the toilet, and then turned on the shower. He kept his hair out of the water - there was no time to wash all of it, he didn’t want to leave En waiting after all. No, better to focus on making sure he was clean enough for En to fuck him, that was much more important. 

He slipped his finger into himself and stifled a moan. He hadn’t done this in too long, hadn’t prepared himself for anything more than another of his own fingers. He needed this.

After he had emerged, skin faintly pink from the heat of the water and hole decently stretched, he dried himself off and wrapped himself in a thick bathrobe he’d found on the back of the door, tied loosely enough around his waist to show off a deep V of his chest, pulled his black boxer briefs back on underneath, and checked his reflection over in the mirror. 

His skin was a little too pallid, his hair was falling out of its usual styled look and more into his natural waves, his chest was not quite defined enough and was nearly hairless. At least he’d done his eyebrows last week and his skin wasn’t blemished. He was, he supposed, looking the best he could manage without taking far too long. He grabbed a quick swig of the complimentary mouthwash as a final precaution, then unlocked the door and slipped out into the room.

En was lounged back on the bed, his jacket and bow tie gone, shoes off and shirt partially undone, showing off a dusting of silver chest hair that Loki liked very much. On the nightstand was a bottle of champagne in a cooler and two glasses, and beside it a bottle of lubricant, a tissue box and a full strip of condoms. 

“Come here, beautiful,” En purred and Loki crossed the room in a few long strides, his robe slipping and exposing more pale skin as he climbed onto the bed and leant in to kiss En. He could have kissed him like this forever, until his lips went numb and he ran out of air entirely.

Strong hands gripped his hips pulling him down on top of En’s far too clothed body. He could have resisted, could have held himself at a distance, but why would he want to? Instead, he yielded gladly and straddled En’s lap, teasing his tongue and subtly grinding down against him. En’s hands shifted, up underneath the robe and onto the thin fabric over Loki’s ass, squeezing and pushing him down further. Loki cupped his face in one hand while the other went straight to En’s remaining shirt buttons, fumbling with the fastenings in his eagerness to get him undressed, blindly and one-handed. He broke the kiss for long enough to slide En’s shirt off of his shoulders before leaning back down again as En removed it the rest of the way.

His skin seemed tanned enough all over that Loki wondered whether he was the type to sunbathe naked, with a fine sprinkling of greying hair leading down from his navel to his belt like a trail leading Loki exactly where he wanted to go. 

“You been tested, sweetness?” En asked in between kisses.

“Mm… Around a month after my last partner. I’m clean.”

“Me too. Three months ago, all clear.” En pushed his hips up and Loki felt his hard-on, constrained by his trousers but still obviously large and heavy. And God, Loki wanted it.

“Excellent. Now, fuck me,” Loki demanded breathlessly, sitting up on En’s lap to unbuckle his belt for him. 

“God, you’re a dream,” En sighed as he took over in taking off his trousers, leaving himself in just a tight pair of vividly red underwear. He sat up too, leaning in to kiss Loki and push the robe off of his shoulders, leaving his torso entirely bare. It didn’t take much effort for Loki to rid himself of the thing entirely, and then En’s hands were on him, pushing him backwards and climbing on top.

“I hope you weren’t planning to top, since I’ve- well, I’ve been wanting to get my hands on that pretty little ass since I saw you.”

Loki just grinned. “Only your hands?”

En laughed and pulled Loki’s underwear down, exposing his already hard cock. He tensed marginally, bracing for some teasing comment, but En didn’t react, didn’t seem to notice or express any disappointment at Loki’s size. “We’ll start with them and see where we go.” He reached out and grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting a pump of it out onto his hand and slicking his fingers up as Loki arranged himself into a more comfortable position, lying on his front with his legs spread obscenely and his ass lifted slightly to make it look a little bigger. That was what people liked, wasn’t it? 

A slick finger pushed against his ring, teasing his muscles before two pressed into him at once, making Loki sigh softly.

“You already played with yourself, didn’t you?” En teased, pushing Loki’s hair out of the way and pressing a kiss to Loki’s neck, sucking another mark. He seemed to have an almost vampiric obsession with his neck that Loki was in no way opposed to. 

“Mm… I’d say ‘prepared’,” Loki retorted.

“Ahh, po-tay-to, po-tah-to,” En said with a dismissive tone, and Loki couldn’t help snorting a laugh. 

“I don’t think anyone says po-tah-to.”

“Hey, don’t correct me. I know what I mean,” En said with a playful swat to Loki’s ass.

Loki laughed again, and of course, the ridiculousness of laughing while a man’s fingers were buried in his ass - coupled with the fact it had been a while since someone had made him laugh at all - made him laugh even more, enough that En joined him, until the shaking of En’s fingers caused them to curl just right and Loki’s laugh turned into a frankly obscene moan.

“Oh, you like that?” En asked, his voice dropping seductively. “Does that feel good, honey?”

“Mmph- you know it does, you- Oh!” En’s finger crooked again and Loki’s back arched once more underneath him.

“I want to fuck you, Loki. How would you like me to come inside this lovely ass of yours, hmm?”

Loki considered this. As wonderfully, pornographically hot as it would be to let En fill him up like the filthy little slut he was, he couldn’t let him have everything. Nor could he fully trust that En was telling the truth about being clean. He knew all too well that people could lie. “Mm… No. But you can fuck me.”

“Condoms it is then. You ready?”

It would still be sore, the stretch of En’s cock in his ass after only a few minutes of preparation, but Loki liked a little pain. “Yes,” he said. “How do you want me?”

En withdrew his fingers with a wet pop that left Loki feeling far too empty. “Ooh, so much to choose from. You’d look good on your knees, don’t you think? Or bent over the bed, that would be real sexy… But right now, I think I wanna see that pretty face. On your back, legs up for me.”

Well, that would be… exposed. Usually, Loki preferred to be on his front for this part too, to bury his face in a pillow and not have to look his partner in the eye or expose his body too much. He wasn’t entirely ashamed, but sometimes it was better for everyone if he didn’t draw too much attention to certain parts of his own body. He had found the ‘intersex’ conversation could ruin the mood, or make him seem somehow unappealing. But En didn’t seem to mind. He hadn’t even reacted, seeing Loki’s body. And it would feel so good… So he rolled onto his back for En, his feet braced on the bed and a pillow under his hips, shamelessly open and bare. “I’m all yours,” he purred.

En sat back between his legs and pulled his underwear down, revealing an even longer, thicker cock than Loki had expected. 

Loki tended to prefer to avoid comparisons since he rarely came out on top, but being so exposed in front of anyone who was clearly so much better endowed always brought those thoughts to mind. And though he knew why his body looked the way it did (no matter how much his parents had tried to keep it from him), that didn’t help the wave of insecurity that he should have known would hit him, even in the moment. He wanted to close his legs, to turn over again and let En take him from behind instead. Even if that meant he wouldn’t get to look at him.

But then En’s cock pressed inside him and he didn’t care anymore. He tensed involuntarily, his back arching and a low moan escaping him at the stretch and the intoxicating burn that accompanied it. He really had missed this, needed this so much. How could he have possibly gone so long without a cock inside him? En pushed part of the way in, with his hand on Loki’s hip to steady himself, then gave one firm thrust the rest of the way and Loki grunted. If only he was on his front, he would have a pillow to muffle himself, to hide the more embarrassing sounds. 

“Oh, I just love that,” En murmured with an appreciative caress of Loki’s hip. “Keep making those- those lovely noises for me.”

Loki could have laughed. He’d been with people who wanted him to be vocal, yes, but they all wanted the fantasy, the deliberately engineered sounds of a porn star or a whore, the performance he was more than able to give to earn their affection. And if En found this attractive, well… With his next thrust, Loki moaned, tilting his head and letting his eyes fall halfway shut, earning a low noise of appreciation from En. 

“Perfect,” he whispered, leaning down and kissing Loki’s collarbone, wonderfully seductive even when Loki was already fully seduced. One man simply shouldn’t have the right to be so appealing. Loki arched up into the embrace, gripping En’s back and digging his nails in, drawing out a low noise of surprise and pleasure. But when he looked up at Loki, En’s face was dark with arousal. “Ooh, you’re- you’re a scratcher, huh?” he growled. “Good thing I like it rough.”

“If you like it rough, be rough with me. I want it,” he demanded.

“Well, how could I say no to that?” En grinned with the look of a predator viewing his prey. He caught Loki’s lips in a messy kiss, his hand moving to Loki’s throat. He didn’t squeeze, but it was enough to make Loki smile against En’s lips and tilt his head back to encourage it. He pinned Loki down, pushing into him with so much force that Loki would have been moved up the bed if he hadn’t been held down. “Yes!” Loki gasped, his voice coming out wonderfully strained and his nails digging in again, drawing lines down En’s back. His cock was agonisingly hard, and even with his body pressed against En’s, he wasn’t getting the kind of friction he needed. 

He wrapped his legs around En’s waist, shifting position until his erection was fully pressed between them, rocking his hips up against En’s body. He shifted again until En’s cock hit just the right point inside him and he felt it in every nerve of his body. “Yes, oh, yes!” he yelled, his head thrown back against the bed and his eyes squeezed shut. “Harder!”

“Mmph- demanding,” En teased, but his voice was strained too as he complied with Loki’s wishes, moving his grip to the headboard to steady himself. Was he close too? Loki squeezed around him and earned himself a shaky moan of confirmation. En’s hips hit his ass in a steady rhythm as he thrust into Loki, the sound of skin on skin and filthy slickness still audible even with their rough breathing and Loki’s moans. Loki rocked his hips in time with En’s movements, his cock aching. He reached down between them to stroke himself, both relieving some of the pent up want and intensifying it tenfold. “Can you bend- bend your legs back for me?” 

“Yes,” Loki said breathlessly, all too eager to comply. He was a little out of practice in terms of his flexibility, but any burn in his muscles would just make it feel more exciting. He unhooked his legs from around En’s waist and folded them back until his thighs were touching his torso. He used his hands to pull them back further until he could hook his ankles over En’s shoulders and out of the way enough for En to somehow get even deeper inside him, fully up to the hilt. He shifted, searching for that angle that would make him see stars, and his movements earned him a series of low, appreciative noises of unmistakable building pleasure, accompanied by Loki’s own chorus of needy, breathless whining. 

En gripped his hips tightly, wonderfully, painfully tight, and Loki reached between their bodies to keep jerking himself off, all sense of rhythm lost to pure need. “Ah, you’re- you’re just perfect, baby. Feels amazing,  _ you’re _ amazing. You want me to make- make you come?” En asked, his breath coming in heavy pants as he ploughed into Loki’s ass. 

“Please, please, oh, Daddy, yes!” Loki cried, reaching up with one hand and gripping the bed sheets above his head as he arched his back, managing to catch some of his own hair in twisting fingers - but pulling it only made him more turned on. 

“You’re Daddy’s little slut, aren’t you honey?” En growled and Loki could have wept. His body was on fire, almost unendurable pleasure with just a hint of pain, not quite enough to be truly intoxicating but enough to excite him, and En’s voice… It took his breath away. His cock was leaking precome, his eyes squeezed shut, the heat coiling inside him and rising up, sucking the air from his lungs. 

“Yes! Yes! Yours, all yours, don’t stop, please, I’m- oh! Oh! Yes, yes, yes!” he yelled, his muscles screaming out as he came, the cataclysmic rush of an orgasm just this side of unbearable as he spilled onto his own stomach in thick spurts. 

All the tautness in his body gave way, replaced by the jelly-like relaxation of post-coital bliss. He could only slump back onto the bed and look up with a dazed smile as En kept moving, his breathing heavy, roughly fucking him until he tensed. “Mm, Loki, baby, you’re-oh!” he moaned, filling the condom with his seed and tightening his grip on Loki’s hips enough to bruise, his head back. He was the most beautiful man Loki had ever seen, the look of pure bliss on his face so stunning that before he could even catch his breath or pull out, Loki was pulling him down and kissing him, slow and messy.

When they broke apart, En slipped his now softened cock out of Loki’s ass, rolled the condom off, tied it and threw it in the trash with such fluidity and ease, it was clear he’d done so plenty of times before. And as much as he wanted to just relax back into the bed, Loki sat up and reached for the tissues on the bedside table to wipe up the worst of the mess before it could cool into an unpleasant residue on his skin. But En stopped him, reaching out for Loki’s wrist. “Let me?” he asked softly, a note of languid contentment in his voice.

“If you’d like,” Loki agreed, expecting him to take the tissue. But he didn’t. Instead, he moved down the bed and licked Loki’s abdomen, making him shiver and the faintest spark of interest to flicker deep inside him. “Oh…” he breathed, his eyes falling shut as En licked him thoroughly clean. But then he was moving down, over the point where Loki’s inner thigh joined his groin, and spreading Loki’s still pliant legs apart. “En!” he said sharply, weakly pulling his knees together as his mind caught up to his body’s actions.

“Hmm?” En hummed, looking up from the frankly indecent position right between Loki’s legs, nose almost touching his sack. A bit too close for someone so sober and in such clear lighting.

“I can’t go again, I just can’t.”

En kissed his inner thigh and pulled back up, wrapping an arm around Loki and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Maybe next time.” When Loki gave a non-committal hum, he continued. “But y’know if you’re just not into having your ass ate, that’s alright.”

“Eaten,” Loki corrected. It was nitpicking, he knew, but that was infinitely preferable to addressing the actual point. 

“Huh?”

“I think it’s ‘having your ass eaten’, not ‘having your ass ate’.” 

“Eh, you know what I meant! Either way, you don’t have to like it.”

“I’ve not-” Loki began, then cut himself off abruptly. Some people may like a little inexperience but that wasn’t the angle he was playing with En. It was too late, though. His mind was working far too slowly, leaving him far too vulnerable.

“Ahh,” En sighed with a knowing look. “It’s a little weird at first, but it’s real nice. And not- it’s extra nice with some flavoured lube up in there.”

Loki flushed faintly. That somehow felt like an entirely new level of intimacy far beyond a quick fuck with a near stranger, but he wasn’t completely opposed to the idea. Not that he anticipated a repeat performance, of course. Those weren’t his style, and he preferred not to think about the last time he had been with the same person more than once. To distract himself, prevent himself spiralling, he sat up and reached for the champagne. “Drink?” he offered.

“Aren’t, uh, aren’t I supposed to be the one offering it to you?”

“Can’t I be chivalrous too?” Loki asked teasingly. 

En seemed to ponder this for a moment as Loki uncorked the bottle with enough dexterity that he managed to avoid spilling any onto the bed - a fact he was particularly proud of, but would never intentionally show that pride. “I guess, if a chivalrous gentleman can also be a kinky little slut,” En said, and Loki snorted, splashing some champagne over the rim of the glass as he poured it.

“You’ve decided that’s what I am already?”

“Well, you fuck like a kinky little slut. I bet you’ve got some kinda special spanking paddle back home, am I right?”

Home. As if Loki had one of those anymore. “I don’t, actually.”

“Seriously? I had you pegged as a- a total masochist.”

“I might be. But that doesn’t mean I own a paddle.” Loki picked up his champagne and sipped delicately, hoping he wasn’t too visibly pink in the face or too clouded by the sense of loss that came from having nowhere to go and no possessions but those in his bag - unless of course Thor was keeping them safe from Odin’s anger. Somehow he doubted that. 

En reached over for his own drink. “I’ll have to let you use mine sometime, huh?”

It was as if there was a guaranteed next time, as if Loki was good for more than one round. As if En actually wanted him. Did he want him? And did he, Loki, feel the same way? “Perhaps,” Loki said eventually.

En sipped his drink, then leant in and kissed him softly. It was tender, and if Loki had had enough experience to reliably compare, he would have thought that it was like being kissed by a lover. 


End file.
